Discovering Harry
by soultwin
Summary: Teddy wants to find more out about his godfathers other family. One fateful day at a muggle zoo teddy and harry run into the one...the only... Dundly Dursley... MY FIRST FaN FIC :  ... please don't be to harsh when reviewing
1. BREAKING NEWS

SOME NEWS!

I am not quite happy with my story. It is my first story and I have (I feel) given a bad first impression =/ . I have not taken it seriously and almost all the chapters I wrote at 1 am half asleep because I was bored and couldn't sleep ( I have insomnia .). Any ways I'm going to outline and develop the story more and rewrite it. I am totally sorry that it has taken me so long to come to this resolve but I honestly considered just abandoning it and calling it quits. BUT! I like it too much to do that and I have been going back and forth and back and forth all last semester but I couldn't click that delete button or write an author's note saying I was going to abandon it. I owe it to you guys to give it my all and not some half-assed piece. And I hope that RougeJedi96 will continue to help me and beta my story. Furthermore, the story will have the same plot and all that jazz but a bit more polished and up to my standards. I can't believe how crappy I've constructed this piece, and I am truly sorry.

I would like to thank all those who have replied and subscribed to the story alert and added it to their favorites. I hope my rewrite will be even better and that you will still continue to like it. Also any suggestions are most welcome. Any ideas of scenes that could be added or deleted from the story are also welcome, and I will seriously take into consideration and try to work it into the story. SO "come at me BRO" with the reviews.

By March 1st or sooner I will have the first new chapter up hopefully. Peace out dudes :] ..


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer None of the characters are mine except the the OC i created :]

So here is my revised story :]

Prologue

It was mid May as tall in shape blonde man was washing his hands before getting ready to cook his son's eleventh birthday dinner. After last night his son decided that he wanted to go with hamburgers and fries for his birthday, which his father was more than happy to oblige. It just so happen, that he has been a chef now for the past 13 years and insisted on making dinner for his kids birthdays each year. Although, the rest of the year he had to compete for the kitchen with his wife, of almost 14 years and in those cases they usually ended up just cooking together.

He was slicing the potatoes to prepare them for French fries as he heard some tapping on the window. When he looked up from his chopping to see the brown owl nesting in his wife's window flower box holding an envelope for his son Kyle. With a smile, Dudley Dursley took the letter and put in on the table and petted the owl with a finger for a moment before giving it a little treat from the table. The owl flew away quick when Dudley's wife came through the kitchen door.

"Dudley, didn't you hear me?" Cynthia asked "Your parents are…" she stopped when she saw his face "Are you ok babe?" she asked as Dudley placed the letter under one of his hot pads and hugged his wife

"Yes, love, I'm more than ok" he responded "I'll be out in just a moment" he told his wife, who just nodded and turned to go back to the living area. Dudley hid the letter temporarily until he could find a more suitable hiding place, until he could find the right time to reveal the news.


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks RogueJedi96 for betaing my story ^-^v

Chapter 1

It was the second week of August and Teddy Lupin decided to opt out of the trip to Diagon Alley for James' school supplies. He was going to go with Victoire (who he had a major crush on since last year) next week, so no point in going twice. So, it was just him and Kreacher the house elf alone at home. Teddy had lived with his Godfather for eleven years, ever since his grandmother died, just before James came into everyone's lives. At first, he was jealous and was sure that he was a waste of space. He even at one point, a few weeks after James was born and everyone's attention was on the newborn, shut himself into his room. When Harry asked why he was so down, Teddy told him how he felt. Harry had gotten a weird expression on his face, one that a small child would never had been able to place, and in a blink of an eye Harry wrapped Teddy in his arms and told him that he was most definitely not a waste of space over and over again.

Thinking more back on those incidents that followed his little outburst, Teddy was surprised at Harry's overwhelming amount of attention. Not that he wasn't happy about it he loved it when Harry set time aside just for him, but as he grew up he realized that all that attention was way more than he expected._Harry tired himself out just so that I was included in everything and made sure I never feel like a waste of space,_ Teddy thought to himself as he laid there on his bed. He felt overly guilty every time he thought back to when Harry would play with him even though he was exhausted from work and a new baby soon to be babies.

The more Teddy thought about Harry and how much they hung out, the more he realized that he knew nothing about Harry from when he grew up. All he knew was that he was orphaned and lived with his aunt and uncle, and that they didn't keep in touch at all. Which Teddy thought was kind of weird and not like Harry at all not to keep in touch with family. And other than a few stories from Harry's Hogwarts years, he didn't know much more. Not like he knew Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and how they grew up.

To understand Harry's overbearing nature towards him, Teddy tried asking questions over and over again but to no avail. Harry just dodged his questions and changed the subject, which usually got Teddy distracted and kept his questions at bay until the next time they came up. But as Teddy got older it was harder for Harry to distract him, and the more irritated Teddy became. It wasn't like he was still a child. He could handle the truth.

Teddy sighed as he got up from his bed. He stretched a moment and noticed how nice it was outside, and he had sulked enough so he decided to head on out. He checked his appearance in the mirror. Today he was sporting black hair since he was thinking about Harry and decided just to go with it; his eyes were his natural color of brown with gold specks mixed in. Before stepping out Teddy stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple.

"I'm going out for a bit," Teddy told Kreacher before walking out the back door to apparate. "Let Uncle Harry know, please, if I'm not back before them, ok?"

"Of course, Master Teddy" Kreacher said with a brief smile for Teddy. The old house elf rarely gave smiles. It wasn't because he wasn't happy, it was just he had almost a permanent frown on his face after being in the service of Blacks. He was very close to Teddy, indeed, as he was all the other Potter children.

"Thank you, Kreacher, see you later then." Teddy waved and stepped out.

He walked to their apparition zone in their back yard, with a deep breath he pulled out his wand and apparated to alley place in London. Teddy shuddered a bit after reaching his destination; he had been 17 for a few months now and was still uncomfortable with apparating and much like his Uncle Harry he preferred to fly. Teddy pocketed his wand and started for the zoo. He had never really been to the zoo but for a few times when he was really young and he hardly remembered much.

It had been an hour or so since Teddy left home. During this time, Teddy wondered around the zoo looking at all the different animals. He was in the birdcage when he heard a _pop_from behind him. He didn't need to look behind him to know that it was his Godfather behind him. Harry had become quite good at tracking and was able to find him within a minute after getting home with the kids. Teddy turned around and smiled meeting his eyes with Harry's.

"Hey, Uncle Harry." Teddy said as he turned to face Harry. "Did I miss much?"

"Oh, not much, just catastrophic as usual" Harry responded with a bright smile. "Ya know James was sad you didn't want to come."

"Oh, I just well didn't feel like it, I'll make it up to him somehow." Teddy assured though he had already planned on it.

"I'm sure you will Teddy," Harry said. "Hey want to get a small bite to eat before heading back?"

Teddy pretended to think for a moment. "Well I suppose so, if you're treating," he finally responded with a smile.

"Of course, don't I always?"

"True."

"Alright, then let's be on our way."

After a moment of wondering, Teddy spotted a restaurant called "Zoo Palace."

"Let's go there, Uncle Harry," he said pointing to the restaurant. Once they were inside Harry asked the hostess for a table for two. The restaurant seemed to be quite busy and she had told them that the wait would be 10 to 20 minutes. Harry said that was fine, and he went to sit in the waiting area with his godson.

"This is so weird," Teddy remarked when they had been sitting in waiting area for a couple of minutes

"Hmm?" Harry said looking over at him. "What's weird?"

"This!" Teddy said with a small laugh. "Normally when people see the famous Harry Potter they jump at the chance to serve you!"

"Oh well, you know we are in the muggle world and no one knows me here…" Harry said but was cut off by a tall muscular blonde man.

"Harry?" he said "Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry turned slowly when he heard that voice he hadn't heard in ages.

"Who is this man?" Teddy asked before Harry could say anything. "Uncle Harry?" he said, waving a hand in front of his face. "OI!" said, snapping his figures finally taking his uncle out of his stupor.

"Dudley?" Harry said


End file.
